


You're Everything I Want

by ambersagen



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel's True Form, Fluff, Music, Musician!Dean, Other, Steven Universe AU, genderneutral!Cas, trueform!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4120645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambersagen/pseuds/ambersagen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An SPN/Steven Universe crossover in which Dean likes everything big and Cas likes Dean.</p><p>Based on the uber cute episode Story for Steven and how Greg met Rose. Not spn canon. Nothing to see here but fluff fluff fluff<3</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Everything I Want

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic wrote itself in like, an hour, so I hope you like it! I am Steven Universe trash now. yay.
> 
> I'm imaginging a young Dean. Like pre season 1 young. Baby Dean. Just old enough to drink and happy to play his rock music all night long kinda Dean.

“Damn this radio,” John Winchester muttered as he pulled onto the freeway. He gave the old thing a smack. “Dean! Did you put pennies or something in this thing?”

No answer came from the back, where his eldest son lay quietly staring at the ceiling of the car. He wasn’t even fingering chords on an imaginary guitar or any of his other ticks. In fact, he hadn’t done much of anything since John had declared that it was time to leave that podunk beach town. He was just…staring.

John chuckled. “Alright. I see how it is. Just how big was she?” he asked smugly. 

Dean sighed. “So big. Like, Cas must be eight, no! Ten feet tall! And pink all over, with the most amazing hair…”

He didn’t mention the extra heads. He didn’t think his dad would appreciate the beauty of Cas’ zebra head, or the amazing grace of his cow head…could cows be graceful? Dean frowned.

“Well, regardless, it’s time to put her behind you. We are heading to California for the big show! This will be the one to put you on the map, I can just feel it. We're gonna be rich!”

Dean rolled over, leaning up to stare out the back window. “But, what if I don’t want to leave?” he asked, surprised at himself.

“What was that, boy?” John asked, frowning at him through the rearview mirror. “Don’t talk nonsense. We are going to Cali, end of story. You don’t have a choice.”

“But…”

“No. We are leaving. End of story. Now why don’t you read your sheet music or something. The damn radio’s broken again.”

Dean, didn’t read his sheet music. He couldn’t. He didn’t want to leave.

It hit him like a lightning bolt.

“Stop the car!” Dean yelled, sitting up in the backseat until he was half kneeling. He shook his dad’s shoulder hard. “I said stop the car, damn it!”

John cursed, throwing the car into the shoulder and slamming on the breaks. “Jesus, Dean! What the hell has gotten into you? What do you think you’re doing talking to me like that?”

“I’m going back,” Dean said, grabbing the door handle and throwing it open.

“Like hell you are, boy,” John kicked open his own door as Dean scrambled around the back to grab his guitar out of the trunk. “You get back in your seat! I put a lotta time and energy into making you a star and you aren’t gonna throw that away for some freaky chick.”

“Cas isn’t freaky, or a chick,” Dean yelled at his father, barely believing what was happening. He felt courage surging through his veins for the first time since he had told his father that music was it for him. “Cas is amazing and you never put any work into this at all. I built myself up. It’s my music and my life and I’m not going to let you push me around anymore!”

He made a mad dash down the road, ignoring his father’s shouts. He focused only on not tripping and breaking his nose or his guitar before he saw Cas again.

He was really going to see Cas again!

With a whoop of excitement he turned off the road and onto the beach.

He got a cramp halfway down the sand, but he didn’t mind. Life was good. His father hadn’t followed him and soon he was going to get to play his music for Cas…

He sat up suddenly from where he had been laying in the sand, idly practicing chords. Shit! He was going to play for Cas but he didn’t even have a song for him, uhh, her… for Cas. He needed a song for Cas!

He set off again down the beach, strumming and muttering to himself. He had made up and discarded several verses in which he tried to rhyme cow with meow, frau, and…uh, cow again before he reached the fence. He almost face-planted climbing over it but he didn’t care. He was here!

Throwing on his shoulder strap Dean swung up his guitar and made an excited dash for the entrance to the cave.

This was his moment. Just like he always imagined he would do it if he ever made it big and performed live in front of thousands Dean ran into the room.  He had it. The perfect song.

His fingers twitched and he stepped forward as if propelled by an unseen force. He moved into position, strumming the first chord as he stepped up onto the huge crystal platform that sat in the center of the entry to the hall-cave-thingy.

_~Do you believe in destiny?~_

He sang out, eyes locked on the strange door in front of him.

_~Close your eyes and leave the rest to me~_

_~Do you believe in fantasy? I have to when it’s right in front of me, oh…~_

He almost faltered as it hit him now how crazy this was. Him. Dean Winchester. Standing here in this giant jeweled cave singing his heart out to the most amazing creature he had ever met and who may not even be hearing this. Cas may not even come out, he might hear this and decide that he didn’t want anything to do with Dean. He closed his eyes, taking a hesitant step down toward the door.

_~What are you doing here, in the real world?~_

There was a strange ringing sound coming from deep in the cave.

_~What are you doing here, so close I could touch you?~_

The door was glowing now, but Dean didn’t notice, lost as he was in the music.

_~What are you doing here?~_

He fell to his knees, thrusting up his guitar.

_~And what are you doing to me?~_

He slammed down on the finish, panting heavily.

A loud clapping sound brought him back to the present, where he knelt on the strangely warm stone floor, panting slightly from his efforts. Startled, he looked up, brushing his damp bangs out of his eyes.

Cas stood in front of him, as radiant and humongous as the first and second time Dean saw them. Cas was wearing the band shirt too, neckline stretched out crazily from fitting over three heads, the back all bunched up as it was unable to fit over Cas’ wings without ripping.

“Cas!” Dean jumped up, clutching his guitar. “You’re here! You heard my song! Uhh, I mean, w-what did you think?” he was blushing now, scuffing his sneakers on the floor as he glanced up at Cas.

“I heard,” Cas said, no visible mouth moving, but their humanoid mask head moving a bit in a sort of up and down motion. “Your song, it was beautiful.” Dean beamed. “But ohhhhh,” Cas sagged, his pinkish wings fluttering unhappily. “You’re _awfully_ cute, and I really want to be with you, but your life is short and I can’t let you give up on everything you want.”

Dean stepped away, turning his back to Cas. His shoulders slumped. “That’s gonna be a problem, Cas,” he said, seriously.

He whirled around, fire in his eyes and a grin on his face. “Because **you’re** everything I want!”

The resulting blast of light that was apparently Cas’ way of blushing may have made Dean fall on his ass in surprise, and give himself a bloody nose when he brained himself with his guitar, but he always argued that it was the happiest he had ever been, laying laughing on the floor while Cas frantically dabbed at his face with a tissue, huge wings fluffed up practically twice their size with happiness and cow head mooing contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello. I am a lonely person.  
> ambersagen.tumblr.com


End file.
